


Darling, you're so pretty it hurts.

by HushabySweetheart



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Girl in red inspired, I might write an oppositeshipping sequel if people want it, Nipple Play, Nya is a bottom, One Night Stand, This is literally ninety percent smut, i will die on this hill, slight praise kink, very very brief background Oppositeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushabySweetheart/pseuds/HushabySweetheart
Summary: Nya wasn't a club person, nor would she have defined herself as a 'hookup' person. But the girl at the bar beside her? Well... she could absolutely make an exception.
Relationships: Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Darling, you're so pretty it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very gay and needed more f/f content in my life. This is the byproduct of that and listening to Girl in Red on a shuffle playlist for the better part of an entire night. I hope you enjoy!

_ You put your hands under my shirt _

_ Undid my bra and said these words: _

_ “Darling, you're so pretty it hurts”. _

_ You pushed me up against my wall _

_ Threw my clothes down on the floor _

_ Said “Darling are you ready for more?” _

Nya would be lying if she said that this was truly her element. She wasn’t really a quiet, reserved person, not by any means, but all the same the booming music and the lingering burn of the shots she had downed were just as much a throw for a loop as they were a true taste of freedom. She had turned twenty-one a few days prior, but due to the slam of finals that cared for little in this world, and even less for the party plans of a girl who wanted to see if the shots at the bar were truly better than the small sips of her brother’s booze that she would pilfer when the exhausted twenty-three year old was fast asleep on the couch of their tiny ass apartment.   
  
She watched her brother from her place at the bar try and seemingly toe the line between succeed and fail in flirting with a blonde boy she swore looked familiar. Honestly, she didn’t know whether to laugh at the borderline confused expression on the boy’s face, or wince in sympathy for her poor brother.    
  
Neither option would help him, really, so, for the moment, she elected to just watch the trainwreck unfold, so enraptured by her brother’s flailing that she failed to notice that someone had slipped onto the stool beside her until a soft, almost eerily polite voice piped up.    
  
“Your brother, I assume?” Nya nearly jumped at the proximity of the words, so close to her ear that she could feel the barest puff of warm breath ghost along the pierced cartilage. She turned her head quickly, her dark hair swishing as she turned wide brown eyes to the girl who’d sat beside her.    
  
Bright green eyes rimmed with fine white eyeliner stared back at her, alight with amusement as she gestured to the scene playing out in front of them. Nya took a moment to look the girl over. Silver hair framed a delicate face, white painted lips quirked in something akin to a sly smile as she cocked her head, and Nya swore she got a whiff of something cool and sweet -mint?   
  
“Haha… yeah.” she answered, finally, mentally recoiling from the borderline pathetic response. “He’s… usually a lot better at this. But it’s not as much fun to watch when he is…” she said, almost conspiratory, drawing a soft giggle from the girl beside her, much to her own relief.    
  
“The blonde is mine.” the girl said, nodding her head in the direction of the… odd blonde her brother was still doing his damndest to break the ice with.    
  
“Oh? Your… brother? Boyfriend?” she pressed, gently.    
  
“Ex boyfriend. Current friend, basically a brother.” came the response, as the girl brought her own drink up, white lips parting to place the red straw in between them and delicately sip. It was all Nya could do to keep her calm and not keep her gaze flicking between the girl’s eyes and those soft, pretty looking lips.    
  
_ So she’s single… _ Or, at least, she assumed so. Nobody else at the bar with her, at least. No jealous looking or borderline creepily into it guys around them, at least. “Think he stands a chance?” she asked, not really caring of the answer, so much as subtly mining for the answer for her real question:  _ Do I? _

After all… she and Jay had helped each other realize a lot. Namely, that they were both complete and utter opposite ends of the spectrum of bisexuality. Him a complete and lovable disaster, and her the only one in their little triad with any semblance of a brain cell to speak of. But, in the moment, with the girl in front of her, Nya had to question if her assessment was correct after all, or if she was every bit as much a disaster as her ex.    
  
The girl giggled, snorting. “Oh, if he can communicate he’s flirting and not simply being very aggressively nice, he absolutely has a chance.” she said. “But… Zane isn’t exactly the best at reading the room. So I hope your brother can spell it out.”   
  
Nya smiled. “Well, if that’s the case then I might want to avoid going home tonight then, if I want any sleep at all.” It wouldn't be the first time Kai’s weekend ‘letting loose’ program had managed to get her to have to spend the night at Jay’s or Skylor’s. Still, she internally groaned at the thought and raised a hand to signal for another drink, holding up four fingers for the special on the board. Once it was passed to her, she popped the straw between her own ruby painted lips.   
  
“Well, you could always just beat him to bringing a guest home.” came the reply that had Nya spluttering on the first sip of her new drink, managing to swallow down the sickly sweet concoction before she spilled it all over herself and her new… companion.    
  
“Oh!” came the concerned sounding voice beside her. “I apologize… was that too forward? I- If I have misread your signals I greatly apologize.” the concern painting that pretty face, coupled with the weight of what the girl was saying had Nya completely wide eyed for a good minute, before a deep red flush painted her own complexion to match the scarlet beginning to creep its way up- up…   
  
She didn’t even know the other girl’s name. “No-no! I… You didn’t misread anything I just…  **_I_ ** didn’t want to seem too forward. I haven’t even asked your name yet I thought if I… said something I might, you know…” she raised a hand to the back of her own neck.   
  
“Scare me off?” came the other girl’s gentle response, a small smirk on her own features as she leaned forward, into Nya’s space and she could see the finer details of her face even better, the low bar light doing nothing to warp or disguise the beauty there. Long, pale lashes, almost white blended in with her eyeliner. A faint, sparkling eye-shadow dusted her half fallen lids, her lips were soft looking, full… the girl looked too angelic to be human.    
  
Without pausing, or telegraphing her movements to Nya in any way that could have prepared her, the other girl grabbed hold of her straw, pulling it to those perfectly painted lips and taking a sip, maintaining eye contact with her all the while. When she pulled back, she smiled again.    
  
“Scaring me is a lot harder than it seems. My name is Pixal, by the way. I suppose I should have, perhaps, led with that?” she asked, absentmindedly stirring Nya’s drink, her free hand coming up to cup her own face, pushing the soft cheeks up in a way that had no right looking as taunting and yet angelic as it did.    
  
“Pixal…” She repeated, tasting the word on her tongue. Sweet, light, and she knew then that she wouldn’t forget that name. And maybe that should signal this was a bad idea… She hadn’t come here to get a girlfriend… she’d broken up with Jay because they’d both agreed they needed to focus on their futures…   
  
But…   
  
“My name is Nya.” she responded. Fuck it, she was responsible almost all the time. She deserved this little bit of ‘bad idea’. She deserved this night to let loose.    
  
“Nya…” Pixel purred in kind, her green eyes seeming to flash with something. “That’s such a pretty name…I look forward to saying it a bit more...” she said, reaching forward to tuck a strand of Nya’s hair behind her ear, her knuckles lingering on the soft skin of her cheek. “I hope you feel the same about mine…?” she asked, in what Nya had to admit was both the cutest and most… oddly roundabout way of asking her if she wanted to go home with her that she’d ever heard.    
  
But… nonetheless. “...Absolutely.” she responded, softly, moving to set her drink down. She glanced to her brother, quickly, only to find him now on the dance floor, pulling the tall blond close and moving like an expert to the rhythm of the music that was thumping so loudly now that she could feel it in her core.    
  
He wouldn’t even miss her if she left. Though, to be certain, she shot off a text as Pixal all but grabbed her wrist, dragging her with a giggle from both herself and Nya immediately after. She pocketed her phone entirely as they rushed out of the venue and into the cold midnight air outside. All at once, the deafening roar of the dance floor, music and drunks at the bar completely fell away, leaving just the sound of her own breathing, and Pixal’s, as she led them, all but sprinting, down the street toward the nearby apartment complex she and Kai lived in.    
  
The run there was a blur, really, mixed in with the shining lights of cars still driving past them, and the excitement beginning to bubble up in her. But, soon enough, they were in the building, and in her hall, at her door.    
  
It took Pixal all of three seconds once they were inside to slam the door shut behind them, and flip them to pin Nya against the now closed door, pressing her lips to the other girl’s own, tasting the sweet remnants of grenadine, coke and rum on her as her tongue slipped between Nya’s easily parted, soft lips. She let herself explore the other girl, tongue gently tracing slow patterns into the soft, wet muscle of Nya’s own. She trailed over teeth and tongue alike, as if trying to memorize every nook and cranny of the other girl’s mouth.    
  
Granted, she’d just as easily like to memorize the feeling of the rest of the other girl on her tongue, burn into her memory the taste, the sight and the sounds she would be drawing from the other girl.    
  
She pulled away after a moment, nipping playfully at the soft, plush bottom lip and drawing a sweet little shocked gasp from Nya. She took the moment to take in the sight of Nya’s face, pretty and flushed a beautiful pink red as it bloomed across her soft cheeks, down her throat, following its gentle curves and creeping down to her chest that was so cruelly hidden from her under that leather jacket and the shirt beneath.    
  
“Can I touch you, darling?” Pixel whispered, her hands coming to gently rest on the other girl’s hips, pressed flush against her, looking up from those winter lashes to search warm honey pools for any sign of hesitance or any indication of discomfort.    
  
She found none. Instead, she saw a warm flame dance in those eyes as Nya nodded emphatically. “God, yes.” she whispered, craning her own head down, trying to chase those lips.    
  
Pixel smiled, taking in the eagerness, the beauty of her soon to be bedmate and chuckled. “Darling… you’re so pretty it hurts.” her words were soft, but edged in want and made all the sharper for it. Pixal reared up, pressing eager lips once more to Nya’s own, her tongue finding its new favorite place between those rouged lips once again as her cool fingers gently eased the leather jacket off of Nya’s shoulders, down her arms and onto the floor. Once it was gone, she moved those hands back down to the lower hem of her top, teasing the red and gold toned material where it met warm, soft skin, running just the tips of her fingers along the inch or so there.    
  
She moved to press a kiss to Nya’s cheek after they parted to breathe, and then another along her jawline, trailing more and more down her neck as she began to hike that shirt up, revealing inch after inch of soft skin and firm muscles that she couldn’t *wait* to see tense with the crest of each and every orgasm she would be giving the girl in front of her. Pixal stopped her actions only when her fingertips brushed against the firm bump of her next target: Nya’s bra.   
  
Pixal let her fingers trace along the lace of it, moving slowly, almost tickling her as she searched the circumference of it, until she found the back strap and began gently snapping each hook free. They gave way, one by one, and she pushed it up with the rest of her shirt.    
  
Immediately, her attention was on Nya’s breasts. Soft, warm and perfectly cupped in her hands. She ran cold in her fingertips, a fact that drew a small, sharp little gasp from the other girl. She shushed her, gently, pressing her lips against Nya’s own to swallow the next gasp she drew by gently, softly, kneading and squeezing the soft handfuls. She slipped a thigh between Nya’s own and gave just the barest hint of pressure against the front of her shorts, the soft material of her off the shoulder top ghosting along the newly bared skin bringing goosebumps to the noirette.    
  
Pixal pulled away after a moment, licking her lips and chuckling. “I like the drink you had a lot more this way…” she said, lifting a single hand from the other’s chest to tap a perfectly manicured nail against the soft bow of Nya’s top lip, tracing it for a moment.    
  
“...Are you ready for more?” she asked, softly, her gaze slipping down to the shorts currently standing between her and her lover for the night. Those hypnotic greens had Nya forgetting how to speak for a solid few moments, before she nodded quickly, emphatically, her hair bobbing around her head with the force of the assent. “ _ Yes _ …” she breathed, her voice cracking with a note of desperation.    
  
Pixal smiled, seeming to drink the eagerness in, before glancing over to the hall behind them. “We should probably continue this in your room, correct?” she asked, her strangely polite, somewhat awkward words still managing to make Nya feel light and heavy all at once. Bubbly and giggly, but also hungry and wanting.    
  
“Y-yeah...” she agreed, at the moment not truly caring where they were as long as Pixal kept touching her, as long as she’d be able to touch the other girl. She didn’t hesitate to follow close behind once Pixal, unfortunately, stepped away from her entirely. The entire time trying to memorize the cool feeling of the other girl’s fingers against her own, trying to wrap her head around the fact that they had felt so good against her heated flesh only moments before, and that they would return again; they would be  _ all over her _ . The notion had her acutely aware of just how wet she was getting, from so little…   
  
The moment the door clicked, Pixal was on her again, and Nya could only thank god for it. The other girl had pressed their lips together again, that warm tongue toying with her own, and those cool hands pressing into her skin once again. They reached behind her, one hand using fingertips to trace along the length of her spine, from the nape of her neck down to the little dip where her shorts began, dipping right into the waistband and slowly tugging at it, as if to tease her. She moaned softly into the kiss, the excitement getting the better of her as she let her eyes close entirely, melting into the other girl’s touches, into the prospect of having someone else take control, of letting herself go straight into the waiting, skilled hands of that almost unnervingly perfect girl in front of her.   
  
She let out a squeak that, under any other circumstances, would have left her mortified when Pixal suddenly stopped and  _ picked her up _ , a clear hidden strength in the admittedly dainty looking girl as she hoisted Nya up almost effortlessly, Nya immediately hooking her legs around the soft curve of Pixal’s waist, and her arms around the other girl’s back, taking the moment to, even if just for a moment, take a semblance of control herself and undo the clasp of Pixal’s bra where she could see it.    
  
She had just managed to undo the thing when she was half set half tossed onto her bed, knocking the breath from her temporarily, excitement bringing it back as she settled back against the pillows just in time to see the other girl begin to crawl onto the bed after her, a hand shooting out to rest on her stomach. “Ah ah ah…” Pixal cooed, in a tone that had Nya’s stomach fluttering with need, with desire.    
  
Those green eyes flashed with what Nya could only qualify as hunger as she swallowed and nodded, immediately stilling and relaxing where she laid. Pixal moved to crawl over her, stopping only when her lips were level with Nya’s once more. She claimed them in a kiss that started sweet, simple quick, light presses to the red painted cupid bows, and slowly evolved into harsher, more desperate, lingering presses that left Nya with the aftertaste of the cocktails the other girl had likely downed before her courage and her want had hit her just as strongly as it had Nya…   
  
Then she was moving down, those lips once again tracing the line of her jaw, the length of her throat… and then locking around the soft hollow between shoulder and throat and sucking softly on the skin there, but hard enough that Nya could feel the flesh begin to sing in the slight painful twang that signified she would have marks to both hide and wear with pride in private. Pixal pulled off a moment later with a soft nip to the abused skin, only to repeat the process a fraction of an inch later… and then again, and again, until Nya’s neck and the line of her collar bones were decorated in various slowly blooming red marks of possession by the girl above her. Pixal seemed to purr with pride at the sight of them already beginning to stand out even against tanned skin.   
  
She didn’t stop there, though. She simply glanced up to Nya, offering an almost minx-esq smile before dropping her head again and continuing her trail of kisses down, down… Nya gasped as Pixal cupped one of her breasts, holding it pert as she leaned down to take her nipple between soft lips, tongue slowly tracing the small bud’s surface in a series of slow, teasing patterns, broken only by a soft suck that had her whining, the skin sensitive and unused to the treatment after such a long time since last being touched like this. Pixal chuckled, not stopping her ministrations, but rather simply reaching over with her free hand to cup her other breast, thumb and forefinger gently pinching the sensitive little bud between them, gingerly rolling and softly tugging it to the same perkiness as its twin, before pulling away on the one in her mouth and blowing onto it gently. The cool air had her gasping, back arching off the bed in such surprise that Pixal couldn’t help but  _ giggle _ , cooing up at her. “You’re remarkably sensitive,  _ Darling _ …” she followed the words up with another lap to the wet nipple still bared to her, nipping at it gently, teeth barely making contact before she pulled away again, only to give its twin the same treatment.    
  
“A-ah y-yeah….” Nya replied, squirming slightly on the bed as Pixal’s deft fingers wasted no time in teasing the now spit slicked and chilled to full firmness nipple.    
  
Eventually, both too soon and not soon enough, Pixal pulled off of the nipple she was currently abusing with a soft, wet ‘pop’, licking her lips and looking up at her. “I think you’re probably ready for me to move on… are you not?” she cooed, pressing a kiss right between her breasts, looking up at Nya from beneath pale lashes, hunger clear in her gaze. A silent  _ please let me have you _ written in their bright green depths.    
  
“ _ Please _ !” Nya breathed, nodding just as eagerly as she had all night. “Please- keep going…” Nya paused, swallowing.    
  
Permission granted, Pixal continued her onslaught of kisses, now hot and wet and open mouthed as they traversed down her toned stomach, the tensing and rippling of muscles beneath her deceptively soft skin a testament to the strength of the girl beneath her.    
  
She was probably a fighter… and the knowledge had Pixal throbbing between her legs, wet and eager to continue, to lay claim to as much of this beautiful girl as she was allowed to.    
  
Pixal reached the hem of Nya’s shorts quickly, reaching up to hook her fingers carefully around the material of them, but not her panties. Not yet… she had to be patient. Unwrap Nya like the gift she was. She gently pulled them down her legs, tossing them down to the floor once they were off of her, and focusing on the sight in front of her.    
  
Nya’s panties weren’t soaked. Not yet at least, but there was a clear wet spot that had Pixal’s mouth watering as she took in the sight of it. She reached forward, curling her fingers to gently run up the material along the front, collecting just the barest little bit of Nya’s juices, and bringing the pads of those fingers to her lips. She parted them slowly, making eye contact with Nya all the while as she popped those digits into her mouth, tongue slowly lapping up every bit of Nya on them that she could get at. She was sweeter than most that she’d had, but the slight tang was  _ delectable _ all the same, and Pixal wanted  _ more _ .    
  
She hummed absentmindedly as she returned those fingers to the rapidly dampening fabric of Nya’s panties and gently traced the seam of the girl’s just barely hidden behind them. “You’re getting so wet for me, Darling…” Pixal whispered, her words brimming with excitement and pride, with lust. “You taste so delicious too… should I have a taste of the real thing?” she asked, licking her lips to emphasize her point, and her gaze never once falling from the other girl’s sweet browns.    
  
Without hesitation, Nya nodded. “I think you should…” she answered, her voice hoarser, lower and dripping with honey as she lifted her hips in a clear invitation. One that Pixal took without a second thought, fingers hooking into that red lace and slowly, inch by inch, baring the last of Nya to her. A soft patch of denser, straight laying black hair greeted her first, shining in some areas with Nya’s wetness. Then, the beginning of her folds, soft lips just begging for Pixal to gently part them and devour whatever lay between them. It took all of her sense of self control not to simply give in and start before she even got the damned panties off all the way…   
  
But she managed, tugging the lace and cotton all the way off and tossing them the way her shorts had gone, and then she placed her hands onto Nya’s knees, smiling at the girl, and getting one in return as she gently parted her thighs that way, holding her open for a moment and biting her lip at the sight that she was met with.    
  
Nya’s folds had parted sweetly for her, her inner folds rosy and pink, completely slick with her juices. Her clit was engorged, peeking out sweetly from her hood and just *begging* to be teased and sucked until Nya couldn’t even remember her own damned name. Her little hole was just barely visible if she pushed her legs just the slightest bit further open- and she found herself hoping, not for the first time tonight, that Nya had some toys they could make use of. It would be a shame not to give that little pussy everything it could ever need… Everything she could offer.   
  
“Darling…” she purred, moving to shift her grip to hook her arms around Nya’s thighs, fingertips coming to rest on the crease of her inner thighs, her shoulders easing her legs even further open as she spoke, each word a puff of warm breath against slick, pink folds just screaming, begging to be tasted, to be  _ fucked _ with the girl’s tongue. “You’re so pretty it  _ hurts _ …” Pixal whined. And it was true, she was so, so wet herself, but painfully throbbing as her own body begged for attention, for Nya’s slim but callused fingers, for that sweet tongue, those soft lips…   
  
She’d get that soon. But, for now, she wanted to taste. She used her thumbs, as well as she could reach, to part Nya’s folds as far as she could, her inner ones teasingly parting just the barest bit as well, like curtains. She licked a slow, almost feather light strip between those lips, over those ruffle-like folds and up to Nya’s pink pearl of a clit.    
  
And oh the  _ sound _ it drew from her sweet little bedmate was  _ delicious _ . Nya whimpered, her legs jumping just the slightest bit as she finally reached her clit. The poor thing was probably ready for it the second they started kissing judging by how sensitive she was. She repeated the motion, this time slowed down, alternating between using the very tip of her tongue in an almost ghost-like pressure to tease the sensitive little bundle of nerves, to using the full flat of it to make absolutely sure that Nya felt it. She glanced up at her from between her legs, feeling the muscles in Nya’s thighs tense against the sides of her face. If she wasn’t using her mouth, she’d have smiled at the state the girl was in.    
  
Nya’s face was flushed, a pretty scarlet to match the panties and the bra she had thrown away not too long before, her eyes closed as she bit her lip, seemingly trying to make as little noise as possible. Well… that certainly wouldn’t do, now would it?   
  
Pixal pulled away from her task for a moment, licking her lips to clean them of the other’s juices as she leaned her head against Nya’s right thigh, looking up at her almost coyly. “Now, now Nya… Darling, I want to  _ hear _ you. Don’t bite that pretty lip, as delectable as it may make you seem. Just be vocal if you need to be. It’s good for  _ both _ of us that way. So please, be a good girl and don’t hide your noises from me?” her tone was huskier now, and she accented the thinly veiled command with a soft, gentle kiss to Nya’s folds, her tongue swiping out to tease that clit again, before she wrapped her lips gently around the bud. It throbbed, gently against her tongue, and she closed her eyes, humming softly as she focused, now, on it, swirling her tongue around it in a series of slow, deliberate strokes. Same as before, they alternated between light, barely there and clearly firm strokes.   
  
Nya didn’t bother holding back the gasp and the moan that tumbled out of her, hot on each other’s heels. But, what she  _ did _ bother to do was focus on those strokes. Namely, the  _ shapes _ they were making. She was no stranger to the technique; when they had dated Jay had used the ‘ABC’ method on her more times than she could count. It had been effective… and it meant that the letters that Pixal was spelling out were easily discernible.    
  
What was not anticipated, however, was that Pixal wasn’t just making random letters. No, she was spelling out a message in the middle of her attempts at eating her out… and the eye contact she seemed intent on keeping made it clear Nya was meant to  _ know _ that.    
  
So she focused on the strokes, panting as a familiar sweet heat began to pool in her abdomen, coiling tighter and tighter, her legs beginning to shake and squeeze down on the other girl’s head. Though, Pixal didn’t seem to care in the slightest, if anything her movements picked up the pace, eager to see just how far over the edge she could push Nya.   
  
_ M… _

  
**_God_ ** , she’d forgotten how good this used to feel-   
  
_ Y… G… O… O… D… G… I… R… L...  _ _  
_ _  
_ That familiar shudder of delight was creeping up on her, trailing up her spine the same way it had when the other girl had implored her to bring her home. She was wanted, she was desired, she was, if only for the night,  _ Pixal’s _ . She closed her eyes, savoring the warmth and the arousal as it pushed itself to a higher and higher peak.    
  
She wouldn’t last long like this-   
  
And then suddenly Pixal stopped her actions, or, at least the spelling. She had ceased the gentle, teasing strokes of her tongue in favor of blowing cool air against the poor, sensitive little bundle of nerves, bringing a high pitched and desperate wine from Nya as she snapped open dark brown eyes once more, partly confused, partly desperate, and partly  _ distraught _ at the loss of the sweet stimulation and the presence of something cutting through it, threatening to push her away from her peak.   
  
She chanced a glance down at Pixal, her eyes wide and pleading, just in time to see the girl smile, perfect teeth never looking so similar to a predator that Nya would love to live the rest of her life playing prey to, and purr against her heated, sensitive flesh a single word.    
  
“ **_Mine_ ** …”   
  
And then those lips closed around her clit once more, sucking and swirling that perfect tongue around the already sensitive bud, and Nya  _ screamed _ , body tensing, tight as a fully wound up toy as a heat to rival a smith’s fire flashed through her, her vision whiting out for a moment as she laid there panting, her thighs squeezing down  _ hard _ on the girl between them, who didn’t stop her actions the whole way through, milking Nya’s orgasm with her for all it was worth.    
  
Pixal slowly sat up the moment that Nya’s thighs eased their death clamp on her, licking her lips and watching the other girl’s chest heave with heavy breaths as she wound herself down from her peak.    
  
She smiled, moving to slide up her body again, until she hovered just above the other girl’s face, her slick shined lips pressed eagerly to Nya’s in a kiss, the other girl parting her lips obediently when Pixal’s tongue prodded at their seam. She let Nya taste herself, the tang of her sweet, wet little pussy shared between them as Pixal moaned, gently rocking herself down onto the other girl’s sensitive mound, drawing a soft mewl from Nya in the process as still so sensitive nerves were teased with the action, and a moan from herself as her body ached for touch.    
  
“Think you have the energy to return the favor, Darling?” Pixal asked, softly, looking down at Nya hungrily, but carefully. She was no stranger to needing a moment to recover herself but… Nya seemed adamant as she nodded, though the look of afterglow fatigue was clear in the other’s face.   
  
Still… an alternative solution may be best…   
  
“Would you be alright if I were to… ‘sit’ on your face?” she asked, the words awkward on her tongue, but the earnest nature and the lust coloring them making it flow naturally all the same.   
  
Nya blinked in response, as if taken aback by the question. But, just as quickly as the surprise came, it disappeared in favor of eagerness. “Fuck-  _ please _ do.” she begged, moving to push herself up the bed as much as she could, until her head rested against the pillows, her brown eyes wide and eager, like a puppy just given the prospect of a treat.    
  
It was an adorable look on her, Pixal thought to herself.    
  
She didn’t waste much time. She tugged her top off, and with it the bra that Nya had unclasped what felt like forever ago, leaving small, perky breasts bare to the warm air of Nya’s bedroom. Rosy pink nipples and soft, pale flesh on full display as she smiled down at the other girl, dropping her own clothes off the side of the bed. She reached beneath her skirt, next, smiling slyly at the other girl as she tugged her panties down and off of her, dropping them, too, off the side of the bed, but leaving the almost metallic silver skirt on.    
  
She moved closer, settling onto her knees, which she set on either side of Nya’s head, and let the edge of her skirt dangle just above the tip of her nose. “Are you ready?” she asked, her own wet folds on full display as she shifted to pull the skirt up a few more inches to bare her creamy thighs, and then the little heart of silver white hair just above her soft, full folds, slick and rosy tinted with a flush to match her chest and cheeks.    
  
She looked so sweet, like strawberries and cream. And Nya wanted a taste so,  _ so _ fucking badly. She didn’t even speak, simply nodded, licking her own lips and reaching up to settle her hands on the other girl’s hips, tugging her down toward her, her lips meeting soft, slick, warm ones as Pixal gasped.    
  
Nya expertly parted Pixal’s folds with her tongue, using the slight press of the other girl’s weight to her favor as she ground up against her tongue, her sweet, poor, neglected clit perfectly poised to ride Nya’s tongue.    
  
She tried to coax the other into riding, rocking her hips by gently tugging her closer by them, grinding her down and forward onto her tongue, and dragging her sweet clit and sensitive inner folds along the wet, firm muscle of her tongue.    
  
Pixal seemed to get the hint, shuddering and moaning as she repeated the action herself, rolling her hips back and forth slowly, experimentally. As if to test what speed felt the most amazing as she frotted against Nya’s slick, firm, willing tongue. She began to bounce a bit, as she moved, and Nya was careful to cover her teeth with her lips as she did, enjoying the look of bliss on Pixal’s face as she teased herself using Nya’s tongue, the enamored girl taking each slight change in pressure with Pixal’s rock up to flick her tongue in a sewing machine pattern against that sensitive, needy clit. Up, left right left right, up again… Making sure that no matter where the other girl twitched her hips that sweet little clit got all the attention it could take…   
  
And then, then she hummed softly against Pixal’s sex, reaching up to cage her hips in one arm, holding her still and preventing her from rocking back or forth again, as her other hand came up, parting her folds with her thumb and middle fingers, and using her index finger to tease that sweet little bud with a series of quick, feather light strokes, while she shifted herself to begin to prod at Pixal’s entrance, drawing a surprised squeak from the other girl. Nya shuddered, picking up the pace on her finger work as she began to press the tip of her tongue against the slick, hot,  _ tight _ little hole that easily gave way for her tongue, as if drawing her inside, begging her to come inside, to open her up and fill her as well as Nya could.   
  
Pixal was panting, babbling above her. A broken string of words, or maybe prayers of  _ Darling, Nya, Please, Yes, More, Deeper, Faster- _ over and over, in various orders and quantities of repetition. Every panted word from Pixal’s pretty lips encouraged Nya to go faster, and faster still, to give her lover for the night as close to paradise as she was capable-    
  
And she was rewarded for her efforts with a high pitched cry, almost akin to a keen and the tensing of the other’s thighs around her cheeks, of her pussy around her tongue, a slick trickle of her juices rushing forward as Pixal’s body quaked with her orgasm.    
  
Nya let her ride her tongue, her touch, all the way through it. Milking her for every drop of her pleasure as Pixal had for her. And, when the other girl slowly slid off of her, just as she had, Nya grabbed the other girl’s chin, pressing their lips together and twining their tongues around each other, letting her taste herself.    
  
“Heh… you don’t taste too bad yourself Pixie.” she whispered, her voice lower, huskier, still hungry in spite of her fatigue.    
  
“Up for another round?” she asked, softly. “I have some toys we could use…” at the prospect, Pixal’s eyes seemed to light up again, like a computer just rebooted. She stole another kiss from Nya, her own voice just as hungry, just as low.    
  
“Absolutely… I have all night if you do. I believe Zane is probably going to keep your brother busy all night one way or the other.” she purred, nipping at Nya’s bottom lip. “But I  _ do _ insist on taking you first… you make quite the pretty picture under me, after all…”   
  
Nya chuckled, leaning into the kiss. “Whatever you want, Pixie… I got all night too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, if people would like a sequel with the oppositeshipping as a forefront, I would be happy to write it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
